Illiya Tal'Dorei
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Illiya Tal'Dorei | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = | C2App = | C3App = | C4App = true | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = true | Name = Illiya Tal'Dorei | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = 8Matther Mercer confirmed the ages of the Tal'Dorei children on Reddit. (source) | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Emon Whitestone (while a refugee) | Family = Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III (late father) Salda Tal'Dorei (mother) Odessa Tal'Dorei (sister) Gren Tal'Dorei (brother) | Connections = Hunin and Kyor (friends) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is the daughter of Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III and Salda Tal'Dorei. As an NPC, Illiya is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Personality Biography Background Shortly before Vox Machina arrived in Emon for the first time, there was an attempted assassination on Uriel's family, which was thwarted by General Krieg. Following the attempt on their lives, the royal family grew strange and withdrawn, keeping Uriel away from the Council of Tal'Dorei. After being barred entry to the palace for seven days, Allura Vysoren took Vox Machina to her home, the Ivory Tower, where she and Keyleth scried on the Palace. Their vision revealed that Illiya, her mother, and her siblings were all under the influence of a demonic force and had been addling the mind of Uriel to use him as a mouthpiece for their plot. After slaying Brimscythe—the draconic true form of General Krieg—Vox Machina returned to the palace, where Allura informed them that the evil feeding on the throne was growing more bold. With her help, Vox Machina infiltrated the palace as dark clouds began gathering overhead. As they entered the throne room, they saw Uriel sitting upon the throne, surrounded by his possessed family. Vox Machina managed to banish the shadows from within their bodies, but then the dais below the throne began glowing a deep red, causing the throne itself to crack. A glabrezu named Jurazel emerged and Vox Machina did battle with it. During the battle, Pike was killed, and as soon as the fiend was slain the party hurried to a nearby temple of Sarenrae to resurrect her. When Vox Machina returned to the throne room, they discovered that the royal family was still lying catatonic on the floor. After inspecting their bodies, they realized that their souls were missing—and without souls, their bodies were failing. Remembering the four glowing orbs they had retrieved from the Clasp's headquarters after killing Modeth Lai, they identified the orbs as soul jars. Through a rigorous and intense evening, Vox Machina successfully restored the souls of the royal family. References Art: Category:Emon